borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Looking for a Combustion Hellfire
Hey, I'm on the 360, and really looking for a better Hellfire than I already have. Mine is lame as all hell. 66 Damage, 78.7 Accuracy, 6.9 Fire Rate and a scope 55 round clip. I am pretty much looking for anything better than that, and it HAS to have a scope and atleast the same clip size, I don't think I can live with out a scope. I've got some stuff to trade, though none of it is all that fantastic I don't think. Fearsome Volcano 432 Damage, 96.7 Accuracy, .8 fire rate. 4x Fire, 6 round clip. Dark Orange. And a few other things I cant remember right now. I'd rather not have modded weapons, dupped is fine though. Add me and we'll see how things pan out, I have a few Pearlescents I can dup too. That Cat Girl < Gamer Tag rd I think i have about 3 or 4 hellfires although most are 50+ lvl requirement if your interested in thoseNinja Vendetta 03:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC)GT:Ninja Vendetta I have one- lvl. 48, 224 dam, 92.8 accuracy, 4.2 fire rate, 2.9 zoom, 18 round clip. My GT is foshizzilnator i have 2. i don't dupe. ones a 48 lvl requirement with 92 damage idr the zoom and 12.5 fire rate IbanezRokr 03:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Dam 233, Acc 93.5, RoF 12.5, mag 55, zoom 3.9 .... I hope you can find me something worthwhile if you want it :) TreeJs 12:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ninja Vendetta, very interested, do you know the damage rate of fire, clip ect on them? I just got one from a drop near Moxxi's but it doesnt have a scope, and I hate that.... So still looking TreeJs, What are you looking for? 6 clip aries, eridian crrosive weap, maybe a repeater if you have any nice 1s or a kyros's power with over 900 dam TreeJs 17:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm in game atm if you wanna send me a message, i'm gonna start farming crawmerax and the stats in the hellfires are, i think its a lvl 61(ish) 233 damage 89.2 acc 12.5 firerate 55 clip 4.3 scope lvl 48 127 dam, 83.3 acc 12.5 fire 55 clip 4.3 scope lvl 43 103 dam, 92.8 acc 8.3 fire 38 clip no scope lvl 59 140 dam, 89.6 acc 10.8 fire no scope i'll dupe any of them for ya just like i said send me a message 19:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC)GT:Ninja Vendetta Ninja The level 48 one sounds freaking perfect! I wont be home on live til tomorrow, and that sounds awesome, I'll message you then, is your GT Ninja Vendetta? cool i'll have it for ya, yes that is my gamertag, I'm not sure when i'll be on but add me on friends I'm helping a friend move so I would most likely be able to get on evening ish central timeNinja Vendetta 06:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC)GT:Ninja Vendetta I have one with 233 dmg, 89.2 acrcy, 12.5 fire rate if you want it, and i assure you its not modded GT: Distant719 Distant that looks amazing! I could actually use them both, my friend has been looking for one too, just hit me up on live and I an see what I can dupe. trade you for it Got a couple for you: Level 48: 175 dmg, 89.2 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 rounds, 3.9x zoom Level 61: 211 dmg, 93.5 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 rounds, 3.9x zoom Level 58: 220 dmg, 89.2 acc, 12.5 rof, 46 rounds, 2.4x zoom Level 61: 233 dmg, 89.2 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 rounds, 4.3x zoom Level 61: 306 dmg, 89.2 acc, 12.5 rof, 82 rounds, 4.3x zoom (I believe this one is modded, got it from a friend so I have no way to confirm or deny it) Let me know if you want any of these, I would be happy to hook you up. GT: doreycole Damn I wish I had something worth while to trade you myself doreycole because the 1st and 4th ones are exactle what im looking for myself. -Eldritchlight Well go ahead and send me a game invite and I will hook you up Eldritchlight. The 175 and 233 correct. Let me know when you want them. doreycole doreycole, could you hook me up with this too? ( 233 dmg, 89.2 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 rounds, 4.3x zoom, would be great) GT: G0DzillaG0RILLA No prob, send me a quick invite and I will drop and go. You just want the one? Let me know. doreycole Yup. Friend Request sent. Cheers. G0DzillaG0RILLA RAWK! Thanks :) G0DzillaG0RILLA Thanks, its nice to see someone helping out the little guys. -El i have one its dmg 300 something but its l ike a thumper, so slooow. :P Gamer tag is lilila. if u have pearlscents, add me. trade me. ok? I <3 Video Games!!! 19:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC)